


12 Days of Fic-Mas 2016 Day Two: Candy Canes

by Ashlee1989



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Hot Cocoa, Ice Skating, John is cute, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Sherlock is a grouch, Teen Mycroft, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlee1989/pseuds/Ashlee1989
Summary: John and Harry Watson go ice skating at Somerset House. There John runs into Mycroft Holmes and his stubborn little brother Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a few days off. I've had some personal stuff going on that's taken priority. Hopefully, I will be able to catch up this weekend. Again thanks to @HollyShadow88 for the beta!

Day 2: Candy Canes  
John Watson pulled at the worn brown laces, making sure his skates fit snug, but also comfortable. When he was confident that they were right, he stood and made his way to the entrance of the rink. Somerset House loomed over the rink, and the lights from the gigantic Christmas tree made the ice extra sparkly. It was still early enough in the day that the rink wasn't overly crowded like it would be later that night. There was still plenty of room to skate and some seats available in the cafe. That's where John's older sister Harry was. She was sixteen and had only agreed to bring John skating because some people from her year at school were going. They were sat around a table laughing and flirting and doing other gross teenage things. He couldn't understand why they'd rather sit around when they could be skating.

With a final glance at his sister, John pushed off the boards and began skating. He took his first couple of laps slowly, getting his feet under him and his body used to skating again. After five minutes he was gliding quickly around the rink, passing other kids his age and even some older ones. He might not be very good at things like history or long division or typing, but sport came easy to John. His mind drifted, not focusing on any one thing for too long. He thought about school, his rugby and football leagues, what he might be getting for Christmas, about how he and Harry didn't talk as much any more. He had begun to think about the book he had been reading late last night, The Hobbit, and wondered what adventures Bilbo would face next, when there was the sudden thunk of someone falling on the ice, followed by a loud cry of “Mycroft!” right behind him.  
The sound made John lose his focus and he wobbled a bit, but caught himself before he too fell over. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was directly behind him, and then turned and made his way to the boards. There was a lanky boy of about 10, sitting on the ice. His arms were crossed over his bulky coat and he had a look of pure stubbornness on his face. Standing above him was another tall boy with bright red hair, who looked about Harry's age. As John approached he could hear the two arguing in hushed tones.

“Sherlock, you must get up.” The ginger boy hissed at the younger one.

“No. I won't. I don't want to do this anymore. It's stupid.” The younger boy, Sherlock apparently, pouted his full lips even more and crossed his arms tighter across his chest.

“You're just mad because you aren't good at skating. It's really simple physics Sherlock, you should be able to figure it out.” Sherlock shot a glare at the older boy at this. His light blue eyes were threatening tears.

“Why would I want to be good at this? What good could learning how to skate do for me?”

“It could get you off your bum and out of the middle of the ice for one.” John could tell the ginger haired boy was starting to lose his temper and decided now would be an ok time to butt in.

“ 'Scuse me.” He cleared his throat; Sherlock and the other boy looked over to John for the first time. “Do you guys need some help?” He offered with a smile. “I could help you over to the exit if you want.”

“Thank you.” The teenager nodded, and then looked down to Sherlock. “Would you let this boy help you up?”

Sherlock peered suspiciously at John as if judging his ability to help. “Fine,” came the eventual reply.

“Good.” With a sigh of relief, the older boy stuck his hand out at John. “Mycroft Holmes,” he announced.

“John Watson.” John took his hand and shook it.

“And this,” Mycroft nodded towards the ice, “is my baby brother Sherlock.”

“I am not a baby, Mycroft.”

"Well, you are certainly acting like one today. Now, let John and I help you up.”

Sherlock uncrossed his arms and held a gloved hand out to both John and Mycroft. On the count of three they got Sherlock to stand up. After a moment of wobbling, he stood still enough to wrap his arms around both boys’ shoulders, the one around Mycroft almost comically higher than the one around John. They made it to the exit without incident, and then over to a bench outside the cafe. Sherlock sat with a thud, clearly relieved to be off the ice and back on the pavement.

“Stay here Sherlock, and I'll fetch your shoes from the rental stand.” Mycroft wandered towards the rental booth and joined the fairly long queue. John scanned the cafe and found Harry still surrounded by friends, chatting away. He looked back towards Sherlock who was lazily kicking his feet back and forth.

“Did you get hurt when you fell?” John asked. Sherlock shook his head no, the black curls poking out from under his hat swinging back and forth. “Good.” John nodded firmly.

“I'm John,” he announced as he sat next to Sherlock. He felt bad for the boy and didn't want to leave him alone while his brother got his shoes.

“You said that already.”

“Yeah, to your brother. Not you. How old are you?”

“10 and a half”

“Cool, I'm 12.” Sherlock simply nodded in response. “How old's your brother?”

“Mycroft's 16.”

“Really? My sister Harry is 16 too!” John's navy blue eyes sparkled as he smiled.

“It's a stupid age. He's not fun anymore.” Sherlock's pout returned.

“Yeah. Harry doesn't want to hang out much anymore either.” John replied sadly.

“I don't want to ever be a teenager.” Sherlock stated. “They're boring.”

“Hey, I'm almost a teenager. I'm not boring!” John nudged Sherlock in the ribs. The younger boy's cheeks turned bright red and he looked down at his hands.

“I didn't mean you.” He mumbled.

“ 's okay. I was just joking.” Sherlock didn't say anything else or look up from his hands. A moment of silence passed before John thought of something. “Hey! I'll be right back, ok?” He got up and ran towards the cafe. After getting his money from Harry and waiting in line behind a grumpy middle aged man, he returned to the bench with two steaming cups of cocoa. “Here ya go!” He thrust the cup into Sherlock's hands, and sat back down beside him.

“Thanks!” Sherlock smiled widely for the first time that day.

“No problem!” John took a sip of his cocoa. The drink was perfect, it was hot with just the right amount of chocolate. He watched the skaters zoom around the ice for a minute, but turned back toward Sherlock when he heard a rustling sound coming from the boy.

“Here!” Sherlock had dug two miniature candy canes out of his coat pockets. “I always keep candy in my pocket. Have to hide it from Mycroft...he'd eat it all if I didn't,” he giggled.

“Ooh, thanks!” John took one of the candy canes and carefully unwrapped it, then he snapped it into two pieces and plopped them right in to the cocoa.

“What did you do that for?” Sherlock asked, a mix of curiosity and hurt on his face.

“My gran always does that for me. The candy cane will melt and make the cocoa nice and pepperminty...and even sweeter! You should try it.” Sherlock still looked slightly suspicious, but he followed John's lead and put his own candy cane into the cocoa. He gingerly took a sip and then his whole face lit up.

“Wow, that's really good!” he smiled.

“Told ya.” John returned the smile.

The two new friends giggled and drank the rest of their cocoas. Mycroft returned with Sherlock's shoes and a few minutes later Harry announced that it was time to go. John waved and said good bye to Sherlock and Mycroft.

“Thanks for the cocoa, John!” Sherlock called after him. “I'll drink it that way forever, now!”

“You're welcome Sherlock.” John shouted over his shoulder. “Anytime!”


End file.
